The Crew
by DealerofFate
Summary: He left them behind to take care of his family out west. She became the Fashion queen he always knew she would. He's back to do a job and she's back to see her best friend get married. how will they react when they see eachother again?
1. Chapter 1

You could tell this was killing him, he didn't want to leave now but he knew his cousins needed him more out in California then she did here in Tree Hill. He just stood there holding her in his arms as they watched the sun rise on the last morning he though he'd ever have in this town. She was clutching his shirt as if he might just disappear into thin air. His hand rubbing her back and occasionally stroking her beautiful hair as the sun cast a beautiful gold over the horizon. After what felt like three hours of them just sitting here he finally broke the silence with one phrase she never wanted to hear, "I have to go pretty girl, as much as I want to stay here with you and Haley, and Nate but my family needs me too." She looked up as tears start to well up in her eyes, " I don't want you to go. Can't you just stay here with me, I mean we could move in together and finish senior year together. Then we could go to college together and it'll be great" she looks up at him hoping this changes his mind but she knows better, he is after all her stubborn boyfriend. He sighs as he wipes away the tears that stream down her face away. "If I could I would but my mom needs me, besides your going to FIT for college. Then become a huge fashion designer and forget about me." He smiles widely down at her as he kisses her forehead. She buries her face into his chest and lets out everything she's been holding in for the past few months out. He closes his eyes and just holds her closer. She sobs into him as the thought of her forgetting him hits but near as hard as the realization that he wont be here.

Once she's done crying she looks up at him and even though her eyes are red and puffy he still can't stop from thinking how incredibly beautiful she is. They get lost starring into each other's eyes for what seem like an eternity but in reality was a few short minutes. They're finally brought out of the gaze by the clearing of a voice and loud slam of a door behind them. They both turn to see a black haired blue eyed boy smiling and shaking his head at them along with a short, sandy blonde haired brown eyed girl smiling bright at them. They smile back at the pare as the blonde haired blue eyed boy stands up, his arms still wrapped around his brunette green-eyed angel protectively. The dark hared boy is the one to break the silence with one simple phrase, "time to go Luke." Luke looks back at his brother Nate and then Haley and finally down at his pretty girl Brooke. "Yeah I guess it is." He lets go of Brooke and walks towards the garage as Brooke, Haley and Nate all stand there watching him quizzically. He opens up the large door and rolls out a black 86 Harley Davidson Softail. he smiles as he gets off it and walks back over. "I'm going to take Keith's bike with me instead of the mustang, I'm sure once I get out there ill just be using my moms car anyway besides, the mustang belongs in tree hill." He pulls out the keys to the dark red mustang and hands them to Brooke and smiles. "Red is your color and besides, the hottest girl in school, needs the hottest and fastest car." He then picks up his leather jacket , helmet and bag as he gets ready to head off. He hugged Haley and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to take care of Nate and Brooke and everyone back here for him. He turned to Nate and smiled as his younger brother embraced him the manliest hug he could as he told him, he'll miss him and that he better make it to duke or he'll come back and kick his ass. He finally looked at Brooke who had even more tears in her eyes then before and just kissed her lips and held her close to him. The last words he spoke to her were ones of encouragement. "change the world" He climbed onto the Harley and started it as he took a look at his family and smiled. Once he got down the driveway he gave one last look back as he revved the engine making them smile and just as he was about to burn out and take off down the street. Brooke came running up behind him and kisses his lips and looked him square in the eye and said words that he had longed to hear that day. " I love you and I promise I always will. " he kissed her back and gave her one last hug before she stepped back and he took off down the street. They just watched as he made the turn onto the main street and disappeared. They all knew at that moment, it would be a long time before they saw him again.

5 years later. New York City

"NO! Millicent, I don't care what my mother told you; I'm going back down to Tree Hill. A tall brunette walked towards a departure gate at JFK international with a phone in one hand and a suitcase in the other "That's simple Jake and Peyton are getting married and I'm the maid of honor. Look, just tell her im not going to Milan and its final. " Brooke closed the phone and smiled as she passed by an ad for Harley Davidson motorcycles and her thoughts drifted off to a blonde haired boy who stole her heart when she was only seventeen. She smiles sadly and wonders what he's doing now but then remembers she doesn't care, he broke his promise to her. She had done quite well for herself, granted after he left, she had a tough time but thanks to Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake, she got through it. She went to FIT and when her mom gave her the opportunity to start her own business she jumped at the idea. She figured, that this would show him no matter where he was or what he was doing that she didn't need him at all. She boarded her plane and just relaxed as all thoughts of Lucas Scott left her head. She was headed home to where she called home and place she knew, he wouldn't come visit. But what she didn't know though was just as she was leaving for Tree Hill, a certain people were just getting there.

Tree Hill

Four Harley's came barreling down the suburban road and up to a yellow house. The Harleys pulled into the driveway and were followed by a black Chevelle. Four guys stepped off of the bikes and looked around. One with long blonde hair and scruff on his face, Looks around and then towards one with a buzzed head. " You're sure this is the place Luke?" another taller man with stepped off with a black ski cap on. "Jax is right, you sure, this is the house, I mean, it looks like it needs work" Luke looked around and ran a hand through his buzzed hair and looked at the three men, and asked the fourth what he thought just as two beautiful women stepped out of the car. "what do you think Ryan, Rachel, Taylor?" The short stocky guy looked around at the neighborhood as the redheaded vixen and blonde bombshell shrugged. Rachel took off her large black sunglasses and looked at Luke, " I still don't see how you four geniuses landed this assignment." Taylor snickered as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Ryan. "I'm just happy he was able to swing having us tag along too." Luke rolled his eyes as the rest of the guys chuckled. "Come on guys ill show you inside." Luke lead them inside and showed them the house. In his mind, it felt good to be home that is until he saw an old photo of him and his crew hanging on the wall and all the feelings he had forgotten about came rushing back. He walked to the front door and looked around as he though it was good to be home. A car drove just as he was closing the door. What he didn't know though was that the person in the car saw the bikes and the old muscle car sitting in the driveway and was going to stop until they saw him in the doorway. They definitely weren't ready to see him, but then again, no one in tree hill was ready for what the group in the house brought with them that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley couldn't believe what she saw as she drove past Luke's old home. Four bikes and a black muscle car we're parked in the driveway, not to mention a guy standing in the doorway that looked land awful lot like Lucas. Did this mean Lucas was back because she couldn't remember ever seeing a for sale sign on the house or hearing anything about it changing hands. But if it was Lucas in the door, who else was there with him and how many had the bikes. She figured she'd better talk to Nathan about this once he got home from practice.

Mean while back at the house, everyone was relaxing into their new rooms as Lucas pulled off all of the covers from the furniture. He was amazed that it was all still the same way he left it. The pictures still hung of him and everyone from tree hill still hung on the wall. He wandered around the house and just took in all the memories he had left behind. He stops at one picture and smiles. He takes it off the wall and runs his thumb over the pretty brunette he has arms wrapped around. He starts to wonder where she is now and if she's happy. He put the picture back down as he hears Jax come up behind him. "You miss her don't you/" "More than anything man, I should have brought her with me." "Hey man, you couldn't have guessed things would go down the way they did. Besides, isn't she some big shot fashion designer now?" "Yeah she is Ryan, but maybe if I brought her out with me to see you guys…" "She might have ended up like Tara and left." "Yeah, you're probably right, Jax. This isn't the life for her." We stood there silent for a while until Rachel and Taylor joined us with Opie. "So Luke, what exactly is there to do in this little town of yours?" "I don't know Rach, I haven't been back in a long time but I think Trick might still be open." "Ooh a club lets go there tonight then." "Alright Taylor we'll go. That ok with you Ope?" "Yeah man, its fine, we deserve to have some fun."

Back at Haley and Nathan's house Haley was pacing around waiting for her Husband to come home. She was just getting ready to call him when she heard him walk in. "Oh thank god Nathan, you're home, look we have to talk." Haley looked she just got really big news and it kinda of scared Nathan. "Ok, you're either a: pregnant or b: want a divorce." Haley just slapped his arm as she sat down across from him. "So not funny right now and no to both of those options. Um I was wondering if you knew of anyone buying Luke's old place." "No, I haven't heard anything on it, I mean I know before he left, my mom transferred all her control of Tric and the café to Karen and that some guy named Clay has been running them both from California and we just got that Irishman Chibs who manages the club. Why do you ask?" "Well I was coming home from school today and I saw four bikes and a muscle car parked outside of the house. Plus some guy standing in the doorway looked a lot like Lucas just with a shaved head, but I could have been wrong." Nathan looks at Haley and furrows his eyebrows. "you don't think he's back do you? I mean its been five years, since he left." "I don't know Nate, I mean I hope he's back but at the same time, If he is, why now, and how the hell are we going to tell Brooke." "Hey, lets not jump to conclusions or anything until we know all the facts. Now sit back and relax and remember, Brooke is flying in today and meeting us at Tric tonight."

Brooke who had just arrived in Tree hill had no idea what was going on. She casually strolled into her life long best friends house dropping her bags and announcing her arrival. "P. Sawyer, I'm here so get your scrawny ass down here." A moment later her blonde haired friend comes running down and pulls her friend into the tightest hug imaginable. "Oh B Davis, I have missed you so much. How was New York?" "New York was well New York." "I take it Julian is being an ass again." "No, we just got into a huge fight because right after the wedding this weekend he has to fly down to Miami for the new movie he's working on. But enough about my life, how are you and Jake, excited for the wedding I hope." "We are, I just can't believe we're finally doing it. It seems like high school was just yesterday when the six of us were all joking around." Brooke smiled slightly and Peyton knew right away that she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to bring that up. I know you miss him." "No, its alright, I'm fine, I don't miss him anymore. He left me remember, no phone call or letter or anything to say he was alright, besides, I have Julian now." "True, So Jake is going to meet us a Tric at 9. When is Julian getting here?" "He should arrive here at I think 7 so he'll just meet us at Tric at say like 10." Peyton just nods her head before taking her best friends hand and leading her upstairs. Yeah tonight was definitely shaping up to be an interesting night.

Tric was getting packed and it was only 9, Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Nathan we're all partying it up. Of coarse since Brooke was there, they kept getting random people asking for autographs and guys hitting on her, which Nate and Jake kept scarring off. They we're getting lost in the music and dancing that they didn't notice a man come up and wrap his arms around Broke and kiss her lips. Once they heard Brooke scream they all turned and saw Brooke kissing a tall guy with short brown hair. "God I missed you baby." "I missed you too Julian." Julian said high to everyone before disappearing to get a drink. While Julian filtered through the crowd, they decided to grab a booth and relax so they could all catch up. Once Julian got back to them, it felt like old times, well college times rather. They got so caught up talking they didn't notice the longhaired man with two scars on his face walking towards them. He spoke in a very thick Irish accent. "Aye, Excuse me I just wanted to see how everyone's night was going." Nathan shook the mans hand as Haley smiled. "Everything is fine Chibs, thanks for asking. How are you enjoying Tree Hill so far?" "Well it beats the heat of California I just miss me friends and family ya know." They all smiled and nodded, they knew all to well what it was like to not have a family member around. "Well I'll let u get back to enjoying your evening, remember if you need anything just ask for me." "Thanks Chibs we will" Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley with a quizzical look. "Who was that?" Haley just smiled. "That was Chibs, he just came out this way from California but he's originally from Ireland. He knows the guy Clay that owns this and the Café." Brooke just nodded and left it at that, she was determined to not think about Lucas Scott at all, she just wanted to have with her friends. "Oh ok, we'll I'm going to get another drink then." Brooke stood up and walked over to the bar.

Onve over at the bar, Brooke Saw Owen was busy flirting with some redhead who looked like she belonged in a porn magazine. "Hey Owen can I get a drink?" The dark haired bartender just smiled and left the red head there glaring at Brooke as he made her drink. Brooke just smiled and paid for it and began to sip it as she talked to Owen a bit. She was getting ready to leave when she accidentally turned and bumped into the red head from before. "Watch it slut." "Excuse me what did you just call me skank?" the red head was pissed to say the least. "You heard me, now listen princess y don't you go run along before I beat your ass here and now." Brooke wasn't one to back down and could be just as fiery as the girl in front of her. "OH I will so kick your ass right here." Haley and Nathan saw what were going on and they motion for Jake, Peyton, and Julian to go over there with them.

They got over there just in the nick of time as they saw another group of people heading towards the two. Once over by the two girls, Haley intervened. "Brooke, come on, you don't need this, besides she isn't worth it." Brooke just glared at the red head as she smirked. "you should listen to your friend, she's smart." Her eyes then shifted to Nathan as she licked her lips. "Oh hello boy toy, can I take you home with me tonight." That set Haley of as Nathan almost spit out his drink. "Lay off him bitch, he's mine." Haley held a finger pointed at the red head's face as she smiled down at her. "So, I promise I'll give him back to you once I'm done, that's if he wants to go back." The red head licked her lips and winked at Nathan. This earned a hard slap from Haley. The red head clutched her face and was getting ready to slap Haley when a voice stopped her. "RACHEL DON'T!" Rachel dropped her hand glared down at Haley as everyone turned to see four in nice shirts and a blonde short dress walk towards them.

Both Haley and Nathan's mouths just about hit the floor as Jake and Peyton did a double take. Brooke just stood there and forgot about her drink as she let it go and all that was heard was the glass smash on the floor. There standing infront of them was Lucas Scott, well a guy who looked like Lucas Scott. The Lucas they remembered didn't have a shaved head or a goatee. Lucas just smiled back at his old friends and brother, as the rest of the guys just looked the other group over. Lucas eyes slowly moved from each face before resting on Brookes. "Hey guys"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry i haven't updated in along time but i have been busy with I'm no angel and just couldn't come up with a decent chapter where i could explain why some things were happening. I promise to try and update more frequently now. so enjoy this new chapter of the Crew.

There he stood, the one person who could leave Brooke speechless with just a glance, Lucas Scott was looking back her but though his eyes were that of the Lucas that left all those years ago, his body seemed like that of a stranger. He seemed leaner and harder like he had been put through a battle royale with all the demons in hell and he managed to come out on top. While they looked him no one spoke, I mean what do you say to someone who left and never even bothered to tell you he was alive and well. Brooke just stood there in shock as a dozen things raised through her mind but only two came to mind and as lucas stood there, his cool blue eyes wich seemed that much colder looked at her and took in her beauty she kisses him square on the lips, wrapped her arms around him and once the kiss was broken she stepped back and slapped him square on the face. As a chores of "BROOKE!!!!!" and "LUCAS!!!!" came from the two groups, but was silenced when Brooke spoke. "I thought you were dead, but I guess you just forgot about me…. Us and everyone else here." Her hand waving around the group behind her before she turned and stormed off, tears running down her face. Haley just stood there and shook her head at lucas and scoffed at Rachel before running off in the direction of Brooke. Peyton didn't even say anything and left followed by Jake and Julian. Nathan was the only one left as he stood there and looked as his brother and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. "its good to have you big brother." "Thanks Nate"

Lucas's crew just looked at him with raised eyebrows as he and Nathan hugged until finally Rachel spoke. "So this is your little brother that you kept talking about and im assuming the second girl to leave was Haley and the first was Brooke?" "Yeah Rachel. That was the tree hill crew." Jax just laughed at Lucas and Nathan as he ordered some shots for everyone while Ryan and Opie just shrugged and sat down at the bar. Nathan looked over the group of people curiously until finally Taylor spoke. " Um Lucas maybe you should introduce us all so that Nathan doesn't look a deer in headlights." Luke just smile and laughed. "of coarse who silly of me. Nate these here is the Crew. You see Jax, Ryan and Rachel are my cousins on my mom's side. Ope here is a good friend of Jax and Taylor well as you can see she is umm Ryan's fiancé." Nate just kind of nodded his head as he looked each person over. " oh ok….Wait you mean these are your cousins from California? The ones you went to visit when we were younger with your mom and Keith?" Luke just nodded his head as he took a sip of his beer and Nathan sat down while Rachel padded his back. "Yeah, that's why I went out west, I know that if anyone could help me get over his death and help my mom heal, it would be these guys and the club." Jax felt it was his time to interrupt. "you mean the business now Luke." Nathan just sat there getting more confused. What was this about a business? A club? And why did they all look like bikers, well except the girls, I mean the girls looked they belonged at a party with Brooke's clients. "what are you guys talking about?" Ryan felt it was time for him to speak up now. "You see a while back my dad, Jax's dad, Ope's dad, your uncle Keith and Rachel's dad were all friends back here in tree hill and while in high school they started getting into cars and motorcycles so they figured what better way to always be connected than to start a club." Now Rachel interjected. "but not just any club a motorcycle/muscle car club. It was so they always stayed connected. And well Luke's mom had three older sisters who married Jax's dad, Ryan's dad and my dad it was oly natural that she hung around us too and since Keith liked her he helped her out with Lucas. Then when we were all about five, our parents split and while Keith and Karen stayed here in Tree Hill, the rest of us moved out west to Charming. Well except Ryan's dad, they moved to Chino." Nathan just nodded his head like he understood as he sipped his beer. "so wait if that's the club then whats the corporation?" lucas smiled and looked as his brother. "Well you see, we got an idea when I first went out there to take the Sons of Anarchy club and rather then stay a biker club we became a business thanks to the help of some investors. We run clubs, and garages across the country and provide some protection for when people need it. You might have heard of us Son's Of Anarchy." Nathan was just amazed that all this had happened in the time his brother had left but then again it makes sense I mean Brooke created and empire in just a few short years as well but that's when it dawned on him. "Wait, does that mean that Chibs works for you and that who ever clay is does to?" Jax nodded his head and looked over at Nathan. "Yeah they work for us, you see we knew we wanted someone we could trust to handle Tric and the body shop once Luke didn't want to sell and since none of us including him had any free time, we sent Chibs out here. As for Clay, well he is sort of our boss and sort of our secretary/feeler, he filters what business we should buy, what towns and parts of cities we get into. He also hooks us up if we ever need anything while we're away from charming." This just confused Nate even more. What did his brother do that made him stay away from home for so long.

Mean while on the other side of town, Brooke sat in the driver seat of a crimson red 1969 mustang but not just any Mustang, his and his uncle's mustang. She had the key in the ignition and was thinking about starting it when he heard two voices scream at her. "You are not committing suicide a few days before the wedding." "Are you insane tigger?" she just looked back to see haley and petyon standing there by the door. She pulled the key out and stepped out of the car. "I wasn't going to commit suicide, I was trying to think before you interrupted my thoughts." Both girls said sorry and followed her inside where they saw Jake and Julian waiting.

Upon seeing Brooke Julian walked over and wrapped his arms around her but instead of getting the hug he normally got she just stood there, something telling her this was wrong. Julian looked down with furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing I'm just not feeling well." "Oh you want me to make u some tea?" "No I'm just going to go lay down." She left and headed upstairs but not to the room she and Julian usually slept in, no to her old room, a room filled with memories of both her and Luke and a time long past. Haley and Peyton padded him on the back and said not to worry they'll talk to her as he and Jake sat on the couch and watched TV. Upon entering the room Peyton and Haley see a crying Brooke clutching a grey hoodie and they know all too well who it belonged to. "is it wrong that I kissed him?" Haley and Peyton glanced at each other as they went over and sat down on the bed. Haley was the first to speak as she put her arm around Brooke from the left. "no, of coarse not, you were just got up in the moment and happy to see him. Granted I'm sure his cheek is stinging like hell." "I agree with Haley, you were conflicted with your emotions." Brooke looks at both girls and still unsure of what to say. "But what about Julian, hey I'm sure he understands, I mean me and Haley and everyone in that club did see you slap him pretty hard." Brooke just smiled at that.

"yeah I just wish you got a chance to hit that red headed whore." All the girls laugh at Haley's comment because she is usually so sweet and caring. Brooke smiled and then sighed I guess I should go explain to Julian huh. Both girls just nodded before all of them climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, locking the door and heading down to the guys. Julian looked at Brooke and she put on the best "I'm fine really" smile she could before wrapping her arms around him. He was here, Lucas wasn't and he loved her, she wasn't sure if Lucas did or not. She looked up at Julian and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight, and Im sorry about kissing a guy you don't know but you see he was a big part of my past, all of our past and seeing him again brought up old feelings but those feelings were gone the second I remembered he left me. He left us." Julian just nodded, he knew who Lucas was and what he had done to everyone and how distraught Brooke was by his leaving, he remembers meeting her just after she graduated and how closed off she was towards him and another men but after a while he won her over and got her to open her heart to him.

"I understand, I know he hurt you bad but at the same time you two had deep feelings and I know those feelings don't just go away over a few years. I love and trust you Brooke I just don't trust him." She smiles at his comment and kisses his lips while Haley, Peyton and Jake looked on and smiled.

Once they broke apart everyone saw it was late they figured they should turn in. Haley went to her house, Peyton and Jake to theirs while Brooke and Julian stayed at hers. They fell asleep in what julian assumed was Brooke's room but in reality was a spare bedroom. Haley got home to find her son Jamie asleep on the couch and put him to bed but she noticed her husband wasn't home yet. She was getting ready to call him when she heard the front door and a smiling Nathan walked in to see a pissed off Haley. "oh shit" he thought to himself as haley glared at him. "where have you been? I thought you would be home with Jamie while I calmed Brooke down." "I was uh um talking to Lucas." "YOU WERE WHAT!" " "Haley calm down, your going to wake Jamie." "you actually stayed to talk to him." "please tell me you screamed and chewed him out for being gone for so long and not telling us how he was?" Nathan looked down the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "not really." That's when it dawned on Haley as she watched her husband. "Oh my god, you knew, you knew he was coming back didn't you?" Haley stood there shocked as she looked at nate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haley let me explain…." "Whats there to explain Nathan? Huh? You lied to me, you said you didn't hear from Lucas at all so I want to know why the hell didn't you come right home or follow us to Brooke's?" Nathan just signs and lowers his head as his eyes look around before falling on a picture of the ravens after a game. Lucas has his arms around Brooke while Nathan has haley on her back and Jake is kissing peyton. "I got a call a month back from Chibs, the guy that runs Tric. He said he had something for me. "

Flash Back

Nathan walks into Tric during the day and looks around. He sits down at the bar and has a beer while he waits. He starts to watch a baseball game on TV when he hears a thick Scottish accent from behind him. "Ay, I was wondering when you would show boyo." Nate turns his head to see Chibs come walking out from the back a leather biker vest and jeans carrying an manila envelope. He sits down next to him and has the bartender pour him a Tully and coke. "A mutual friend of ours sent this to me and wanted me to make sure you got it." Nathan just eyes the Scot suspiciously as he sips his beer. He feels he can trust him but still isn't sure why. "And who is this mutual friend of ours?" Chibs smiles and takes a sip of his drink. "Afraid I can't tell you that now boyo, you'll just have to look inside the envelope." Nate sets his beer down and takes the package, sliding the top open he reaches in and pulls out a letter, a set of keys. He skimmed through the letter then looked back up at Chibs. "This is a joke right? I mean you can't expect me to believe this." Chibs just smiled and shrugged. "Believe what you want to laddie. He just thought you should know what might be going on." Nate just nodded his head as he finished his beer and stood up. Clutching the large envilope under his arm he exited the bar. Once outside he dialed a number he knew by heart but hadn't called in a really long time. "Hey, it's me. Yeah I got the envelope. Yeah I'll have everything ready for you. I figure you want the fridge stocked and the garage ready to house them? Alright, I'll get a hold of Skills. Oh and Luke? She's happy so don't break her heart, I don't think she can handle you leaving a second time." Nathan walked to his Harley and strapped his helmet on as he climbed onto the big black V-Rod. A thunderous roar was heard as he started it up and left the parking lot.

End Flash Back

"I can't believe you spoke to him and didn't tell me but wahts worse is that you knew he was coming back!" "Haley, he asked me not to tell anyone, You think I wanted to keep this from you? NO, but he's my brother, I have to respect his whishes." "That's Bullshit Nathan and you know it. He may be your brother but he hasn't been apart of your life as much as the rest of us have since he left." Haley storms off upstairs as Nathan hears their bedroom door slam shut. He shakes his head and sighs as he sits down on the couch and runs his hands through his hair. The only thought going through his head was that if this is what Lucas coming back did to everyone, he can't wait to see what will happen he leaves again.

Cross Town at the River court a familiar figure stands in an old gray hoodie clutching a basketball. He dribbles a few times then jumps and shoots. The ball passing from his finger tips through the air and into the net like a feather floating in the wind. He makes it look effortless yet complex at the same time. He then grabs the ball and dribbles down coart towards the other basket, spinning and weaving as he goes as if he is getting past unseen defenders. He makes it look a dance with the way he moves. His turns tight and sharp as if each step movement in every bone, tendon, ligament, and every contraction of the muscles has been practiced to perfection before he jumps into the air. Looking like an angel flying through the air he slams the ball into the hoop, dunking it. Holding onto the rim, he stays there for a few minutes as he soaks it all up. Finally dropping down to look around for the first time, he feels a sudden calmness wash over him. He repeats this process of fade away and dunks for another half hour before he notices her, she must have been watching him for fifteen but he gets so wrapped up in the game, he never did notice if she was there or not. She watches and remembers that's how she first fell in love with him.

They lock eyes and for the second time that night they find themselves wrapping their arms around the other and pulling them close. He takes a moment to smell her smell as she smells of strawberries, just like he remembered. They stand like this for a long time before he speaks. "I missed you pretty girl." "I missed you too Luke." They stayed like that for a while before finally breaking apart and looking into each others eyes. He knows she has a lot of questions and he will answer them all in time but right now he just wants to make sure she's real.


	5. Chapter 5

They stood there for what seemed like hours. Just holding one another before they heard a loud cough from behind him. "As touching as this whole scene is, I have to interrupt." Brooke and Lucas quickly separated to see Jax leaning against the basketball hoop with his arms crossed infront of his chest. Before Brooke or Luke could say anything they heard the click of heels followed by another voice. "Oh now Jax, lets just leave our cousin and what ever this girl is to him alone" Brooke and Lucas Turned again to see Rachel standing there with her arms over chest smiling at them. Lucas shook his head as Brooke looked from Rachel to Jax to Lucas. "Lucas who exactly are these people" "We're his cousins and his business partners if you will." They turned again to see Ryan Walking from the other end of the court with ball in his hand before he shoots the ball and just watches it bounce in. Brooke looks around and then takes a step away from Luke as the others stand on both sides of him. "Luke who what is going on" "Honestly Brooke I have no clue, but id like you to meet my cousins, Jax, Ryan and well Rachel you already meet." The guys all said hello as Rachel looked Brooke over. "Well Lucas I give you credit, you picked the best from what I saw." Jax laughed and shook his head as Ryan rolled his eyes and Lucas turned a little red. "What my dear cousin Is trying to say it's a pleasure to meet you Brooke, we heard a lot about you."

"So you're all children of Karen's sisters?" They all nodded as Brooke took this all in. They stood there talking for a while Lucas explained everything to Brooke. After a while Brooke looked down at her phone and realized she should get back before Julian realized she was gone. She said her good byes and told Lucas that they needed to have a real talk tomorrow. He nodded his head as he watched her walk away and that moment he realized one thing, that is, always and always will be in love with Brooke Davis.

Once Brooke was back home she climbed back into bed realizing that Julian never even woke up. So she climbed into bed and tried to drift off to sleep as her mind and heart waged a war inside her head.

Back at the River Court how ever Lucas and the gang were standing around talking when Jax's phone went off. After a few yes' and other words he hung up and looked everyone. "Ope just heard from Clay, we have a few more details about the job." The group nodded there head and made there way back to the house. As they walked through the dark streets of Tree Hill they looked over their backs periodically. Just because it was small town, doesn't mean trouble isn't there and these four always seemed to attract trouble wherever they went.

Once back at the house, Ope had a file on the table while Taylor was looking over a laptop. They grabbed beer and went over what Clay sent them. "So this is who we have to take down?" Lucas looks over the print out with a photo of Daunte Jones, one of the most notorious drug dealers on the east coast. "Remind me again why we were asked to do this?" Luke took a swig of his beer and sat down on the couch. Last he rememberd of Daunte was that he was just a small fry when he left, now it seems he was a major player. As everyone talked, Luke made his way to his room to review the file. He wanted to make sure that he knew every piece of it by heart. He flipped through when a name on the last page caught his eye, "Known Associates: Julian Baker" Luke had to shake his head as he saw it until he heard Jax clear his throat. "Something wrong Luke?" "Yeah, it looks like the guy Brooke is dating is some how connected to Daunte." Jax just nods his head as he walks over to the open door and lights a cigarette. "So what does that mean for us?" "it means you keep your head clean and we don't tip our hand to early." Jax and Luke look to see Ryan standing there with a beer in his hand. "I agree with Ryan, Luke we need to keep our heads clear, so for yours, our and her sake, don't get too involved with her." Luke just nods his head as jax finishes his cig and walks out of the room. He lays down on his bed and just closes his eyes as sleep over takes him, his last thoughts of the night going to the Brunette goddess on the other side of town.

When Brooke woke up the next morning she smelt something great. She walked downstairs to see Julian cooking breakfast for her. she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "mmm morning babe. How did you sleep?" "I slept great knowing I had my girl by myside all night" a guilty thought went through Brooke's mind as she thought about where she was for most of the night but she quickly put it out of her head. After all, Lucas Scott was just a boy from her past who happen to be back in town. Well that and the guy who held the key to her locked heart. As Julian and herself sat there eating breakfast talking about the past days events and how they can't believe Peyton's wedding is tomorrow, his phone went off. After checking to see who it was he walked out of the room to answer it. He came back a while later to tell her that he has to go meet a business partner of his. Kissing Brooke on the lips he walked out the door and into his car. Not realizing that Ryan Taylor and Ope were following him.

Mean while, Lucas, Jax and Rachel we're headed over to the old Café. As they pulled up to the curb they saw Nathan and a somewhat pissed off Haley standing by the front door. Lucas was the first off his bike as he made his way towards the door. Shaking Nate's had and trying to hug Haley but rather having her move out of the way. Luke shook his head as Haley looked Rachel over and then looked at Jax as she wondered why they were here. After a few mintues of awkward silence, Luke produced a key from his pocket and opened the door to the café. They walked in and felt like they we're all transported back to highschool, the inside staying relatively the same just with a bunch of sheets covering the counters and everything else. Jax and Rachel looked around in awe of the place, hearing so many stories from Lucas, Karen and their parents. Lucas pulling the tarp off the stove and coffee machine as Rachel handed him a bag, Haley standing by the door with her arms folded. "Alright Luke why did you call us here?" "What I can't see my brother and his darling wife who happens to be my best friend?" "I stopped being your bestfriend when you left and never contacted any of us again. God Lucas do you know how much that hurt, do you even realize what that did to Brooke when we lost contact with you?" Lucas just looked down at the ground as he heard Haley yell at him. "And don't think that by showing up here anything is going to change, because its not, and so help me.." haley was cut off by Jax, "Hey regardless of what fuck you think, Luke was actually trying to help you guys by not letting you know what was going on." Haley turned towards jax as if she was about ready to kill him too. "And who the hell do you think you are? Some goon that Lucas meet along the way." "Actually bitch, we're his family, and we know what it was like for Lucas because we were there, we understand why he couldn't come back because we we're with him through it all, unlike you." "Rachel, come on, be nice." "No! I'm through being nice Luke. First it was that brunette we caught you with last night and now its this short shit who thinks she can judge us without even getting to know us." "Hey don't talk about my wife that way." "Or you'll what? Throw a fit and complain like a spoiled little ritch kid." "No I'll fucking punch you in the face." "Nate, Jax both you chill out." "No Luke, I'm not going to let them stand here and criticize you about the choice you made." The fighting and arguing was escalating until finally another voice joined the yelling except this one that no one in the room was ready to hear. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, RACHEL VIRGINIA GATTINA, NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, HALEY JAMES SCOTT AND JACKSON TELLER, STOP THIS ARGUING RIGHT NOW. Now some of you I have not raised you but I have had a helping hand and I know that I taught you better than this, especially with family." Everyone stopped and turned as they saw Karen Roe standing by the front door with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes looking from one person to the next, each one avoiding eye contact. Yeah Karen Roe was back in Tree Hill for reasons unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Julian entered the restaurant and sat down across from his business associate who was busy reading the paper.

"Dante it's good to see you again but I thought you were going out to California to straighten out the mess in Charming?"

The man put down his paper and looked Julian over.

"Have you ever heard of the SOA?"

When he saw his question puzzled Julian he went onto explain.

"You see the SOA is a motorcycle club based out of Charming California and they seem to have made a mess of my operation back there. But it appears that they have done more than just make a mess in Charming, almost all of my business west of Dallas has been systematically shut down by either the DEA, FBI, Marshals or the ATF! And the only information that I can gather from my sources is that SOA is somehow involved and now I find out that members of the SOA are here in our little town! So needless to say I am not pleased and our business associate is not pleased as well. "

Julian sat there almost shaking, all of the work he had put in to get the operations off the ground in the past three years were dismantled in less than a year. To think he only gotten into this business to make money and produce movies but still he didn't like seeing his work go down the drain.

"I'll fix it sir so you and our associate don't need to get involved anymore."

With that Julian got up and left the diner unaware of the three people in the car watching him.

On the other side of Tree Hill the group stood there wide eyed as they saw Karen Roe standing the doorway clad in jeans, high-heeled boots and sporting an old leather jacket with a Raven on it. From behind her came three other voices.

"Oh I see Karen found the rest of our family Gemma."

"I think you're right Elli but I'm not seeing your son or his fiancé here Jackie."

"I'm sure those two are either fucking like rabbits back at home or are busy working with Opie on something. I swear those two just go at it and wont stop."

The ladies were about to go into an in depth conversation about there children's sex lives when they were brought out of there world by Karen.

"Ladies I don't think now is the time to discuss this, besides Ryan isn't nearly as bad as Lucas was when he was with Brooke."

"MOM!"

All the ladies laughed as they looked over at the group starring at them.

Haley and Nathan stood there bewildered, they had seen pictures years ago of the infamous Roe sisters but never actually meet them. Whitey told stories of how much trouble they could get into and now it seems like everything about them was right.

Karen smiled as she went over and hugged Haley then Nathan.

"My God look at how much you've grown. I still can't believe you two, I mean wow."

Haley still stood there bewildered as the woman who was like a second mother stood in front of her.

"Mom not that its not great to see you and everyone but what are you doing back in Tree Hill?"

This time Gemma stepped forward and smiled as she looked over everyone.

"We figured it was time for us to come home besides, the guys are still busy dealing with the whole mess in charming."

Haley looked Gemma and the rest of the older women over. Each wore leather-heeled boots with jeans tucked in. There hair and nails were done and each had a matching leather jacket similar to Karens. The only thing that differed was that Gemma had a dark -brown hair similar to Karen's while Eli had dark red and Jackie had sandy blonde.

Karen made her way around the old diner and began to make some food for everyone. She had made sure Chibs stocked the store so that people could eat here when they wanted to. Gemma went over to help Karen as Eli and Jackie began talking to Nathan and Haley.

Rachel, Jax and Lucas stood there starring at eachother not believing how much more complicated this made everything. They heard the bell over the door chime and they turned to see Ryan, Opie and Taylor standing there frozen as they saw who else was in the diner.

"Ry you didn't tell me your mother was coming to town as well…"

"Darlin if I did I would have said something lets just sneak out befor she sees us."

The trio was interrupted by Rachels voice. "I think you're a little late on that."

The three looked up and saw how the three older women stood starring at them along with Karen who had pretty much became the overall leader when it came to the sisters. She took the role only because she was the most like there mother.

Before any of them could say something, Jackie was enveloping both Ryan and Taylor in a hug. "oh its so good to see you two, I missed you two in Charming after you left so you're dad said I should join Gemma, Karen and Eli and come out to visit."

"Now Taylor tell me what do you think of our quiet little town? Isn't it a great place to raise a baby?"

Ryan felt like he was going to have a heart attack right there. "MOM!"

"What I'm just saying that we're not getting any younger and we think its time you all found someone to settle down with."

Lucas, Jax, Ryan and Rachel all shared a look as Opie was shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

So um Karen since you're back in town what exactly do you plan on doing now?

Karen smiled and turned to Nathan and Haley to answer Haleys question.

"Why do what I do best, run my café besides my sisters and I have been talking about it and we feel its time to come back home. Now once the guys are done in Charming, they'll empty the offices and houses of all non essential items and make there way out here. in the mean time, Clay is sending Happy out. to help you guys."

Lucas looked at Rachel, Jax, Taylor, Ryan and Opie. That means phase one was done, it was time for phase two of there job to be put into action. Lucas knew it was going to be hard especially on a certain brunette.

On the other side of town Brooke sat in her house going through some old boxes when she found an old photo of her and Lucas standing in front of his uncles red mustang after they had gotten down fixing it. Before she knew it she was in her old room pulling out her old leather jacket and grabbing her wallet and a pair of keys she kept in a secret place.

She walked outside and opened up her garage. Pulled off the old dusty tarp to reveal the fire engine red Mustang. A smile appearing on her lips as she ran her hand along the side feeling the smooth metal as she went. She opened the door and sat down in the black leather seat that held so many memories for her. just as she was about to slide the key into the ignition a voice stopped her.

"You had a 69 Mustang Gt sitting in your garage and never told me?"

She opened her eyes to see Julian standing there with his jaw open, admiring the beautiful muscle car.

"Oh honey I didn't realize you were back how was your business lunch?"

She climbed out of the car and walked over to him. The clicking of her heels on the cement floor bouncing off the walls with each step she took.

"It went alright, apparently a lot of the work I had done on the west coast for the project has been undone by another group looking to take over my bosses company. But I don't want to talk about work right now, How was you're day? Did you get everything prepped for Peyton's wedding tomorrow?"

Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Julians neck and kissed his lips.

"Of coarse, we just have to arrive at the church and make sure she gets down the Isle and into Jakes arms."

"Now about this beautiful car behind you. Where did it come from?"

Brooke looked at the car and smiled

"It was Lucas's Uncles car. He gave to Lucas before he was…He um died. Luke gave it to me when he left for California."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, even after all these years it was hard to talk about Keiths death, no not his death but rather his murder. He was a good man who was gunned down and the cops never caught the murderer. It had sparked Karen to leave and go with her family and a month later Lucas had left as well to help take care of her.

"So shall we take it out for a spine? I've always wanted to drive one of these."

Brooke suddenly felt like it wouldn't be right for Julian to drive the car.

"How about we don't besides I was thinking of giving it back to Lucas, I mean he's back and its just taking up space and collecting dust."

"Alright babe but I was thinking why don't we go grab some coffee I just saw a new café open on the main drag."

Brooked looked at him quizzically, the only café on the drag was Karents and that had been closed for years.

"What café was that babe?"

"I think it was called Karen's, I swear when I was coming back the sign on the door said open."

Brookes eyes went wide like saucers, if the café was open then that meant that Karen could possibly be here. How was she going to face Karen, the woman who had practically been a surrogate mother to her since hers wasn't around.

"Um sure babe that sounds good to me. In fact why don't you follow me over in you're car, and we can give the mustang back to Lucas too while were out."

Julian nodded his head before giving Brooke a kiss on the lips and walking back to her car. Brooke climbed into the mustang and turned it on. Revving the engine a few times before putting it in drive and pulling out. She forgot how much fun it was to drive it. Memories played in her mind like a movie of her and Lucas and the gang all piled in the car, well mostly Haley and Nathan.

She turned on the radio and just listened to some country music since it seem to be the only station the radio ever got.

She watched Julian in the rearview trying to catch up to her. She looked down at the speedometer and saw she was going faster than she thought. She slowed down as she pulled onto the main drag and pulled up in front of the café next to some bikes, an old Chevelle and an Escalade before getting out. Julian parked on the other side of the street and made his way over to her. she stepped out and smiled at him. They made there way up the steps and opened the door and were greeted with the sight of everyone standing around looking at one another.

"I guess maybe they weren't open babe"

Before Brooke and Julian could leave Karen came over and gave Brooke a hug.

"Brooke its so good to see you and my god you've changed."

* * *

Sorry about not updating for a while guys ive been tinkering around with some of my others hobbies but im startin to write again and working on the rest of my stories.


End file.
